


Changing Things Up

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a bit of a chubby kink, Crowley loves it, For one night only!, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, References to Oscar Wilde, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: "Crowley, dear… I was rather wondering if we could 'change it up' this evening."Oh.That was interesting.Aziraphale normally takes the job of topping in their relationship. For once, he'd like to switch things around.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Changing Things Up

"Crowley, dear… I was rather wondering if we could 'change it up' this evening." 

Oh. 

That was interesting. 

Crowley looked up from where he had been pulling off his t-shirt and raised an eyebrow at Aziraphale instead. The angel in question was laid across the bed, wearing an ivory silk camisole, covered by a colourful dressing gown of matching material. He had his reading glasses perched on his nose, an original copy of Paradise Lost open in front of him. 

"Change it up, meaning…?" Crowley snapped his fingers and watched his pile of clothes float to the wash basket as he climbed into bed in his boxers. Aziraphale blushed at the question, staring at the pages in his book that hadn't been turned in a good few minutes, showing that he wasn't truly reading it. 

"You know… Change it up." He mumbled, his face going even redder, even his glasses steamed up slightly. "We… Always do things a specific way in the bedroom- not that I'm complaining, dear, because I'm not!- but, I thought it would be nice if we… You know… Swapped roles for a night." 

Crowley was silent for a moment as he worked out what Aziraphale was saying. But that left him even more confused. "You want to body swap? Like we did for the trials?" 

"No! No. No, um. Rather, what I would like to do would- would be to… If you could, ah, possibly go… On top? Just for tonight? Just to try it. If we dislike it, then we shall revert back to our usual way. No harm done. Right? Right. Yes. Good." Aziraphale stared pointedly at a word on one of the pages, but didn't read it. He couldn't bear to look up at Crowley at the moment. He was too embarrassed. 

"Sure." Crowley shrugged, then rested his head on Aziraphale's chest. Aziraphale's soft chest. The angel had been indulging more and more nowadays. "Tonight, yeah?" 

"Oh! Um, yes. If you would like. But only if you want to. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable, dear. If you don't want to do this, please just tell me. Please." Aziraphale snapped the book shut, glancing down at Crowley. He couldn't see anything, of course. His glasses were all steamy.

"No, don't worry 'bout it, angel. I wanna try it. Promise. You've been on the receiving end before, yeah?" Crowley plucked Aziraphale's spectacles off his nose, and gave them a wipe with the duvet cover before resting them on the bedside table. 

"Once or twice… At, um, Oscar's parties…" Crowley gave a little 'Mm?', prompting him to continue. "They were most fun… Um… Lots of drinking and smoking, I never partook in the smoking side-" 

"Course not." 

"- But, um… As the evening wore down, there would be, um… Renters. Rentboys, from the local molly houses, and they would perform in the sitting room for us. Lewd acts." 

"Like what?" Crowley ran his hand up under Aziraphale's camisole, finding the pectoral that his head wasn't rested on and giving it a squeeze. Aziraphale winced slightly. 

"Like, well… Taking one in the other's mouth, and- and, um… Dressing as woman for comedic sketches and, oh goodness…" Aziraphale sunk down in the sheets at one particular memory. He sucked in a breath, then quickly glanced at Crowley before staring back at the ceiling. "There was this night, around New Years, 1890… We were, um, watching, and conversing, as you do… And then one of the renters picked me out!" 

"Picked you out?" Crowley raised an eyebrow, grinning. Oh, this story was good. Aziraphale hadn't told him this one yet. "And then what did he do, angel?" His hand travelled lower, rubbing over the soft pudge of Aziraphale's stomach. Aziraphale hummed, relaxing into the touch. He absolutely adored tummy rubs. 

"Well, he brought me into the middle of the room. Everyone else was sitting in chairs in a circle, and we were in the middle. He started, goodness… Undressing me, in front of everyone! And then he placed me down, on my elbows and knees, on a pile of pillows. There was this pitcher of oil that he used, and he simply parted my legs, put my bottom up in the air and my head down, and he, well, you know. Pushed his fingers into me." Aziraphale finished lamely. 

Crowley's hand went lower still, finding Aziraphale's thick cock and giving it a few strokes, tempting it away from softness. Aziraphale hummed in response, his knees falling open as he slowly hardened in Crowley's hand. "Yeah, good boy… How did that feel? To have his fingers in you?" 

"Tight… Tight and foreign, at first. He just kept on murmuring at me, telling me to relax, he wasn't going to hurt me… Oh, he was such a lovely boy…" Aziraphale shifted as Crowley's hand sped up a fraction, miraculously lubricated to save the irritation of dry skin on skin. "Oh, Anthony… And then once I was pr-e-p-ared-" Crowley had been rubbing over the head of Aziraphale's cock with his thumb, making his brain short circuit momentarily. "Mmm… He simply buggered me. In front of everyone. It was so embarrassing, yet so liberating… I-Imagine that, being sent down from Heaven and ending up getting thoroughly defiled by a man in front of one of the nineteenth century's greatest authors…" Aziraphale gave a wheezy giggle.

"Yeah. Authors. Defiled." In an instant, Crowley was straddling Aziraphale's lap, still stroking him off. "You thought about how you want us to do it, then, angel? Why am I saying that. Of course you have. You probably spent all day planning this out, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I have planned this… I would like it like that lovely renter did it all those years ago…" Aziraphale murmured arily, his leg twitching as Crowley gave his cock a soft squeeze. "Gentle, darling. Let me roll over." 

Crowley shifted off Aziraphale and pulled some of the pillows down from the head of the bed so that Aziraphale's elbows and knees were supported. He was 6000 years old, you know. His joints got achy sometimes. He pulled off his dressing gown and camisole, then rolled over, putting his weight on his forearms and spreading his knees wide. Crowley hummed at the sight. "Satan, you're gorgeous." 

"Oh, really…? Thank you, darling…" Aziraphale cooed. He jumped at the feeling of Crowley's hand on his backside, his nails sharp and his hand warm, but soon relaxed with a quiet hum. 

"Wanna bother with stretching, or do you feel like miracling it?" Crowley pressed himself over Aziraphale, kissing from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. 

"Miracle… I don't know if I would make it all the way to copulation otherwise." Aziraphale admitted, shifting his weight from knee to knee. Crowley clicked his fingers and Aziraphale grunted, finding a pillow and wrapping his arms around it. "You could have at least made it warm…"

"Sorry, dove. Forgot about that bit." The demon clicked his fingers again, and Aziraphale physically relaxed. Just to be sure, Crowley slowly pressed two fingers into him, making Aziraphale purr. 

"Oh, darling… That is quite nice…" Aziraphale murmured. "Much better than using oil… Less greasy, I would say… Especially when- oh! Oh, my goodness, dearest… Heavens above…" Aziraphale's toes curled as Crowley found his prostate, slowly stroking his fingertips over it. "Mmm-hmm-mmmm…" 

"You're so easy to please, you know that?" Crowley grinned, shoving his boxers down with one hand. He stroked himself to hardness, quite an easy task, then slowly withdrew his fingers from Aziraphale. "Ready, angel?" 

"Do be gentle. At first, if only." Aziraphale looked over his shoulder at Crowley. "Let me direct you?" He waited for Crowley to nod. "I'm ready… Just take it slowly, and praise me… The- The praise helps me relax." Aziraphale gasped as Crowley breached him.

"Good lad… Yeah, that's a good boy… Taking it so well, love…" Crowley murmured the praise as he pushed in further, holding Aziraphale down by the hip. Aziraphale continued to moan and whimper until Crowley bottomed out. "Fuck, you're tight… Mmm…" 

"Is that a good thing?" Aziraphale asked, concern evident in his voice. He wanted Crowley to enjoy this. "Because I can change it, if it's too tight." 

"Nah, love." Crowley pressed his chest into Aziraphale's back, then gave an experimental jerk of his hips. Aziraphale gasped, his whole body shuddering in return. "You tell me what to do, dove." 

"Um… Well, it would be quite nice if you moved a little. Yes, it would be very nice, actually. Very nice ind- ooh! Goodness, yes!" Aziraphale wasn't expecting the sudden shunt forward from a particularly rough thrust, but it felt so good that he wasn't even bothered. "Yes, exactly like that would be lovely. Thank you." 

Crowley rolled his eyes, but did as he was told anyways, his arms finding purchase around Aziraphale's waist, gripping to the soft fat of his stomach. "You know, you don't always have to be so- ssssshit- formal." Crowley rasped as Aziraphale tightened around him, mumbling something about how he couldn't help it. His hips sped up, making both of them groan in tandem. 

The bed started squeaking under them, and it was a minor miracle that it hadn't broken in the past, considering this was an antique four poster from around 1832. The posts slammed against the wall in a way that would surely have any neighbours complaining, if they had neighbours that was. Crowley's hands roamed over Aziraphale's stomach, delighting in the way it jiggled and slapped back against the front of Aziraphale's thighs with every thrust. He did have a soft spot for Aziraphale's stomach. 

As Crowley's thrusts got more and more feverish, going at a rate that would surely harm a human, the slick sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, accompanied by Aziraphale's mewls and begs. 

"Oh, yes, dear… Fill me… Such a good- good!- Demon! So vicious! Ah! Yes, please, more, please, oh… Touch me, my darling, please!" 

Crowley didn't need any more prompting. He reached round, quickly tugging at Aziraphale's cock, using the massive amounts of precome pooling at the tip as lube for his hand. 

It was always easy to tell when Aziraphale was about to tip over the edge. His whole body would cover in a thin sheen of sweat, he would start softly glowing a light golden colour, and his moans would turn into mewls. Soft, purring coos as his back arched and his body tensed, before-

"Oh, good Heavens above!" 

And he collapsed into a pile of pillows, panting for breath, his backside still at an angle as Crowley continued to fuck into him.

"Oh, goodness… Darling, you're doing so well… Can I do anything to help, dear?" Aziraphale slurred, glancing over his shoulder. Crowley let out a strangled 'ngk' in reply. 

"Jus'- keep- that- plush- fuckin'- arse- fuck!" Crowley gasped, gripping to one of Aziraphale's arse cheeks with one hand and to his hair with the other. Aziraphale shivered at the feel of Crowley coming inside of him, having not felt something like that in over a century. As Crowley caught his breath, Aziraphale tried to wriggle away, but he was stopped by a heavy hand holding him down by the waist. "An' where do you think you're going?" 

"Oh, um… I was just going to roll over, maybe grab something to clean us up. We've both made quite a mess." Aziraphale gave a nervous giggle, rolling onto his back, Crowley slipping out of him. His stomach was plastered with his come from where he had collapsed on the pillows soaked in it. "Oh, dear… It's rather a messy activity, this, isn't it?" 

"Mmm." Crowley just flopped down on top of Aziraphale, lazily rubbing his cock against his warm, thick thighs, content to cuddle into him. "Mhmmm…" 

"Are you there, dear? Is Anthony Jesus Crowley at home? Hello?" Aziraphale laughed softly as Crowley rubbed his face against his shoulder, shaking his head. "Have I finally broken you?" 

"'Parently so…" Crowley mumbled, gently gnawing at Aziraphale's neck, too tired to leave a proper mark. "Fuck, angel… Need to do that sorta thing more often…" 

"You enjoyed it, then?" 

"Course I did…" 

"Good. Well…" Aziraphale tipped his head to the side, pressing a kiss to Crowley's forehead. "I quite enjoyed it too. You did very well." Crowley moaned at the praise, his hips giving a little jerk against his stomach. "Settle, dear. There's plenty time for more of that in the morning. Rest, now." As he spoke, Aziraphale pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arms around Crowley.

Within minutes, Crowley was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then you can come chat to me about it @elton-hercules-john on tumblr!!!


End file.
